1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physical exercise condition detecting apparatus of a muscle force training machine which is preferably used for an aged person, a rehabilitation exercise after an illness, or the like, and more particularly to a physical exercise condition detecting apparatus of a muscle force training machine which can measure a physical exercise condition data at a time of testing before starting a muscle force training and doing the muscle force training and can accumulate and indicate them together with various set data.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A toe training apparatus has been proposed as one of modification examples of a muscle force training apparatus. The toe training apparatus is structured such that a roller is provided in a base plate on which a foot is mounted, and the roller can be rotated by a toe mounted on the base plate, is also structured such that a rotating state of the roller is detected by a detection portion, and the data detected by the detect ion portion can be di splayed by a di splay portion, and is further structured such that a load preventing the roller from rotating is applied by a load applying mechanism (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-210393).
Thus, an original motive function of the toe can be recovered without hardship and securely by mounting the foot on the base plate and rotating the roller by the toe. Further, the conventional toe training apparatus is structured such that the rotating condition of the roller can be displayed by the display portion, and an accurate and objective data can be displayed and provided.